The Dragon Avenger
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley thought her life was as abnormal as it could possibly get, then Tony Stark pays a visit, and snatches her friend Michael. What is going on?
1. Mystery Man Pays a Visit

**AN: I just saw the Avengers Movie, and besides it kicking ass, I decided to do a story about it. I hope that I do not upset anyone that are total fans about it, so I hope that things are going to go well with this story. Thanks in advance.**

 **Chapter One: Mystery Man Pays a Visit**

Michael Harris was kind of a nerdy kid, or in the very least, looking kind of nerdy. The thing was, he was labeled a nerd the moment that he was first brought out here. Michael was not near sighted, but he wore glasses so that he would be able to see in the most clear of ways possible. Anyway, Michael was not originally from California He was moved here from his mid west home in St. Louis, Missouri, and plopped in Malibu, California.

His "stepsister", Melody Song, was with them, and his elder brother Charles was the one that was moving out here with his siblings. Michael kind of got used to being out here, and then he met Robby Ray, and his children, Jackson, and Miley. Michael immediately took a shining to Miley, from afar of course. Once they met, while Charles and Robby Ray caught up on old times, Michael and Miley became friends. Michael even became fast friends with Miley's other friends, Oliver and Lilly.

All the while they were friends, Michael secretly pined for his friend, Miley. He really did. He didn't mind her being friends with her, but he wanted to be her wanted both, and would have been find with either, if you can honestly believe that. It kind of was a good thing and a bad thing, if you really contemplated stuff like that.

Then Jake Ryan came along.

* * *

He and Miley became close, and soon enough, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Michael, ironically, was fine with it. He had his chance, and choked. He didn't think anything of it at first, but then Jake started in on him. Jake was an asshole to Michael behind her back, and made fun of him for wearing glasses. Michael kept his mouth shut, but then he got wind that Miley knew what he was doing and did not say a word.

What Michael did on the other hand was keep his mouth shut, hoping that things would get better eventually. With the way this story was going, that was not going to happen in the near future.

 **...**...

It was the next day at school, and Michael was heading to his locker at school. He saw Jake at his locker, and contemplated not even heading that way, but damn it if he did not need his Advanced Calculus book. Jake was at the opposite side of the hallway, and Michael made his way to his locker quick, and was gone. In the minute, if it was that long, that he was at his locker, he could hear Jake and his friends constantly and merciless ripping of him. Michael knew that something was going to happen between the two.

It was not going to be nice between them, and Michael did not mind a fight, because that son of a bitch had to go down eventually.

* * *

Michael was over at Robby Ray's home, with Oliver, Lilly, Miley, and Melody. They were just hanging out, talking, and goofing off. You know, doing whatever. Then Robby Ray got up, and went to the door, and noticed five big black suburban pull up to the house across from Robby Ray, which just happened to be Charles' home, where Michael and Melody lived.

"What is this?" Robby Ray asked. Multiple agents got out of the car, and went to the front door. Charles stepped out to the front porch, and after a brief conversation, Charles pointed them over to this house.

"Well, crap, they are coming over here." Melody said. With that, they all came over here, and began to knock on the front door, hard. Even though every fiber of his being was telling him not to do it, because something bad might happen, Robby Ray answered his front door.

"Yeah?" Robby Ray asked the agents.

"Sir. Is Michael Harris over here?" One of the agents asked.

"What is this all about? What did he do?" Robby Ray asked.

"Sir, our boss would like a word with him." The agent said again.

"Yeah?" Michael asked, waving his hand. Robby looked back at the teen, who was out of his seat at this time.

Michael walked towards the sound of his named being called. Once they saw him, two agents grabbed him by each of his arms, and ushered him outto the lone jet black limo. Some of the guys that were there were trying to ease both Robby Ray, and Charles who ran across the street to try and stop them from doing whatever they were doing.

He was shoved into the back seat of the limo that the cars were ushering here. Once Michael got himself situated in the back of the limo, he looked around the luxury limo, and saw a familiar face. A famous familiar face at that.

"Sorry about that, Michael. I am not trying to cause a panic with your family, but I really needed you for something." A voice told him, getting his attention. Michael saw that face, and knew immediately who it was.

"Tony Stark!?"

* * *

Needless to say, Michael was caught off guard that Tony Stark himself came to Malibu to get him. Michael wondered just what did he want with him. He had an idea, basically, whatever he wanted, had to be big.

Tony told him as they were driving to the unknown location that he, obviously needed his help with something big that was probably going down. No surprise, Michael thought. Why else would he get a teen in high school to ride in a limo with him. They stopped, and he ushered out of the limo to a private jet.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"Stark Enterprises." Tony said as they got on the jet. "We will be able to talk more in length there."

* * *

The plane ride was smooth and quick, if you can call "long ride" quick. Once they landed, Michael and Tony were placed into another limo, and drove a short way to Stark Enterprises. Tony was kind of quiet about exactly why he needed Michael's help. Michael himself did not want to rock the boat, and he did not even talk as they arrived at Tony's company.

Tony and Michael walked in the building, and as they walked to Tony's office, Michael saw various workers looking at him, and whispering as they stole glances as he walked alongside Tony. Tony entered his office, and motioned for Michael to follow him. He locked the door, and took a seat at his desk, and Michael sat in front of him.

"I wanted you to come here, because I needed your help." Tony said.

"What? Why do you need my help? What can I possibly do to help you?" Michael asked him.

"Does the name George Morris ring a bell?" Tony asked him.

"That's my grandfather." Michael said. Tony took out a folder, and slid it across his desk. Michael took the folder, and opened it up. It had a whole lot of information about his grandfather, grandmother, and himself.

"Wow, you really did your homework." Michael said. "Wait, how did you get this? No, never mind. You are Tony Stark after all."

"Yeah." Tony said, giving a brief chuckle. "Listen, now that you are here, I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay." Michael said.

"Look, you know what I am and who I work for." Tony said. "I know enough about you to know that you are an highly-developed young man. So you know that there is a big enough reason that I brought you out here."

"Those reasons are?" Michael asked him.

"I believe that you have some hidden potential inside you. I know that you can bring that out if you really wanted to." Tony said with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked him.

"I have a training room here, just for you. If you want, I would love for you to try it out." Tony asked Michael.

Michael sat there, and thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, why not?" Michael said.

 _Boy, was he in for a surprise..._

* * *

Tony did not say a word, but what he did was usher him into a room, which was obviously a training room, from what he said before. Tony immediately went to another room, which was observing what was going on as Michael stood there, waiting for something to happen. He soon heard the door he used to enter the training room lock behind him, and the dimly lit room soon became fully illuminated.

Just as Michael got his visibility and bearings, A giant robot, which was twice the size of Michael, and visibly weighed at least three times his own weight, stepped towards him, and with one swift motion, knocked him into the wall.

Michael winced in pain as the robot approached him, and yanked him from his spot, and held him by the hair, and threw him again, this time, to the ground. Michael tried to move, but the robot tried to step on his neck, and Michael was barely able to stop the machine from snapping his neck.

Michael looked up at the machine, and it looked as though the robot was laughing at him, and even mocking him.

He did not know what happened next. Before he even knew it, he twisted the foot off of him, breaking the robot's leg clear off in the process.

Then everything went dark...

* * *

Tony watched in both astonishment and wonder as Michael's eyes began to glow. He shoved the robot back with little force, and then, he saw it. A huge white dragon appeared in front of him, right where Michael was standing. In his huge jaw, the dragon clamped down on the robot, shaking it around like a toy, and then threw the broken machine into the nearest wall.

The dragon let out a triumphant roar, celebrating his victory. Tony stood back, and smiled. He knew that he made the right decision bringing him out here.

* * *

When he came to, Michael realized that he was in a hospital room. He began to panic for a moment when doctors came in to check in on him.

"Shush. Everything is all right." One doctor said. "Mr. Stark. He's awake!"

Upon hearing his name, Tony stepped into the hospital room, asking the doctor's to leave to give the two some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked him.

"A little dizzy." Michael said. "What happened?"

"You demolished a battle bot of mine. Then passed out." Tony answered.

"Passed out? How long was I out for?" Michael asked him.

"A day at most. Here's what you did." Tony answered. Tony pulled out a DVD player, and pressed Play. Michael looked on, and saw the end of what happened. Michael transformed into a dragon, and threw around the robot like it was a toy. Michael changed back to his human form, and fainted on the spot.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Michael asked Tony.

"You, my young friend, have the means and opportunity to become a really great hero." Tony said. "I sense great things from you, and you can become even greater if things go well. This was only about ten seconds, but from these ten seconds, I see nothing but untapped potential in you, young man."

"Mr. Stark..."

"Call me Tony." Tony interrupted Michael.

"Tony, what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Michael asked him.

"You are the newest Avenger." Tony said, trademark smile on full display.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that you will enjoy this story, and give it a chance. It is just something new, and I already have something else in mind if this goes well. Be kind, but be honest with the reviews.**


	2. A New Face

**AN: After Michael arrived at Stark Industries, he managed to impress the man himself, but there is a lot more in store for Michael, especially now that he has the chance to impress a lot more people.**

 **Chapter Two: A New Face**

Needless to say, almost everyone in Michael's family was concerned with the fact that he disappeared with a complete stranger. Tony Stark was not a complete stranger, but remember that he never stepped out of the limo that came a few days earlier to get Michael from his home. So, now that Tony remembered that he forgot to tell them the fact that Michael was with him at Stark Industries. He is now going to change that right now.

Of course, besides his older brother, there was his older sister, Marie. Who was a little bit of a bitch if you thought about it. She heard about what happened, and she already chewed out both Charles and Robby Ray about them letting her little brother leave with a complete stranger. She was out there to try and remedy the mess that Charles made. Her words, of course.

"I still cannot believe that you let my brother leave with a bunch of guys in suits." Marie said, pacing the floor in Charles' living room.

"They were law enforcement, something I figured the cop in the family would know about." Charles said. Marie stopped pacing, and shot a glare at him.

"Besides, 'your' brother? I am fucking raising him. Not you. You sent him to a nut house the first chance you got." Charles said.

"I did that to protect him." Marie said.

"No, you did that to protect your job, and my niece." Charles shot back.

Marie was about to respond when someone knocked on the front door. Charles went to open it, and soon enough, the same guards that appeared a few days earlier were back, and this time, Tony Stark stepped out of the limo, and went inside the home that Charles and Marie was inside of.

"Well, you must be Charles. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tony Stark." Tony said, firmly shaking his hand.

"Okay, may I help you? We are in a bit of a family situation." Charles said.

"Oh, I know." Tony said. "You're brother has been with me."

"Really? Where?" Marie asked.

"At Stark Industries." Tony answered. "He is staying there...after a day in the hospital."

"What!?" Marie and Charles screamed at the same time.

"I put him in the training room, and he wrecked a fighting bot of mine." Tony said. "He is a really skilled fighter. He is doing wonders, especially seeing as how he is young."

"I don't care, bring him back." Charles said.

"I asked him that, and it is funny." Tony said, laughing a little bit. "He doesn't want to come back. His words exactly."

"We are his legal guardians, and I want him brought back. Now." Marie said in a stern voice.

"Well, my lady. First of all, even if I could bring him back, I could not bring him back as of right now." Tony said. "Second, Michael made it very clear that he kind of, you know, never wants to come back."

"What did you say to him?" Charles asked.

"Nothing. He did say that you guys kind of use him, and he had it with California." Tony said.

Marie and Charles looked at each other, and then back at Tony.

"Why would he tell a complete stranger all of that, and not his family?" Charles asked.

"I listened to him, first of all." Tony said. "If you listened to your own brother, he might have been happier here."

Marie made a move as to slap Tony, but he grabbed her by the wrist, and threw her to the ground.

"See, that is what Michael tried to warn me about." Tony sighed, shaking his head. "You two are a bunch of arrogant pricks that think they know better than everyone. Coming from me, that means something.

Tony sighed, and left the home.

Charles helped his sister up, laughing inside as he did so.

* * *

Michael was sitting in the room that Tony got ready for him, and he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was waiting for Tony to get back, and all he could do was smile. He knew that Tony had a chat with his brother and sister, and he knew how well it went. About as well as it could go. See, for those of you who are unaware, Tony Stark is kind of an arrogant asshole. Scratch "kind of", that is exactly how he acts. Michael knew that personality of Tony Stark was on display for his brother and sister.

"Hey, you up?" Tony said, appearing at the door of Michael's room.

"Yeah, how did it go?" Michael asked him.

"Well..."

"Wow, that well, huh?" Michael chuckled.

"They wanted you back home." Tony said. "Do you want to go back?"

"Hell no." Michael said, sitting up, and looking at him.

"I thought so." Tony said. "Hey, what is up with your sister?"

"She's a bitch. I love her, but she is a bitch sometimes." Michael said.

"That is your family for you." Tony said.

After a moment of silence between the two, Michael spoke up.

"What is next for me?" Michael asked him.

"I have to introduce you to Nick, and you are going to be gone from your home for a long while. Are you prepared for that?" Tony asked.

"I have been away from home at great lengths before." Michael said. "I want to get some stuff before we go."

"Sure." Tony said. "That's no problem."

* * *

"So, where is Michael again?" Miley asked Melody as they sat in the lunch room at school. Ever since that day that Michael disappeared in that limo, everyone was speculating about what happened to him. It has been a week since he was gone, but since Tony Stark appeared, he told him that Michael was there, and he wanted to stay there.

"See," Melody began, "This Tony Stark told Marie and Charles that Michael was training with him, and he wanted to stay there."

"So, Michael's gone." Lilly asked.

"Basically. Yeah." Melody said.

"Well, there he is." Lilly said pointing him out. Melody looked to where Lilly was pointing. Sure enough, Michael was walking directly towards them. He wore his favorite St. Louis Cardinals sleeveless hooded shirt. Michael's entire left arm was taped, and he looked oddly older as he approached them.

"Melody, I need your key. I am getting some stuff out of my room." Michael said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Melody asked him.

"Nice to see you too. Can I get your key, please?" Michael asked her again.

"Michael, where have you been all this time?" Miley asked him. "What happened?"

"I got a new place. I am heading out there now, so Melody, for the last damn time, your key please." Michael said, getting irritated.

"I am coming with you." Melody said.

"Fine. Let's go." Michael said. Melody got up from her seat, and followed her brother.

* * *

Michael and Melody entered the home that they once shared as a family. Michael got a few boxes, and immediately went towards his room. He entered, and immediately began to pack. Melody watched as he did so with little to no emotion. He saw a picture that he had with his brother and sister. He sat it face down, and picked up the picture that he had with him and Melody. Michael packed that with care.

He packed all the stuff he knew that he needed, and put it downstairs in his car.

Michael went back inside, and saw Melody sitting on the steps, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Michael said, sitting on the steps next to her.

"Why are you leaving?" Melody asked him.

"I am leaving because I have a chance to do something great, and there is nothing else for me here." Michael said. "Besides you."

"We are going to miss you." Melody said.

"I am going to miss you, too." Michael said. "Come on. I have to take you back to school."

"Why?" Melody asked, wiping her eyes.

"There is something else I have to do." Michael said, a sly smile on his face.

* * *

Melody walked up to her friends at her locker. Miley and Lilly saw her coming, and her tear stained cheeks meant that something bad has happened to her. What really got Miley and Lilly was on guard was that she was shaking.

"What happened?" Miley asked Melody.

"Well, Mike is moving away." Melody said.

"Really?" Lilly asked in disbelief. "Where is he going?"

"No idea." Melody said. "He dropped me off, and he is somewhere in school."

"Where did he go?" Miley asked her.

Melody shrugged her shoulders as she wiped her eyes. Then a voice came in over the intercom. It was an all too familiar voice the three of them knew.

 _Hello, students of Seaview High. This is Michael Harris. I have a very important announcement to you all. I am no longer a student at this school, and seeing as how I have a new home, I have some things that I need to get off of my chest. To my sister Melody, I will miss you deeply, as you were the only member of my family that actually took the time to listen to me. Oliver and Lilly, you were great friends, and I know that you will make a great couple._

 _Then comes the two that I have the most to say about. Jake Ryan. You piece of shit. I make this promise. For all of the things that you put me through, I will make sure you get everything that you deserve, in spades._

 _Now you Miley. I wanted to say something hurtful about you, but you honestly do not deserve it. I will be back. Stay tuned to the news, because I am involved with something really big._

Melody chuckled as she stood there, looking around at the other members of her class. Michael was like that, you know. When it was him, you knew it was him.

* * *

Tony was having a laughing fit when he heard what Michael did. That was something that he would do. He laughed again.

"What is so funny?" Michael asked him.

"That is something I would do. That's what." Tony laughed. "I like you already."

"Uh, thanks. "Michael said, unsure as to how he should take that comparison.

"Listen. Nick is coming to see you, and he wants a first hand look to see the newest recruit that I found." Tony said.

"Should I be worried?" Michael said.

"Nick is as friendly as I am." Tony said. Michael and Tony both contemplated what was just said.

There was a moment silence between the two as Michael and Tony both contemplated what was just said, and then Tony looked back at him.

"Be very terrified." Tony said.

Michael waited until Tony was out of his sight before throwing up in the nearest trash can.

* * *

 **AN: With this chapter being done, there is still a little bit that I am unsure of. What I can say is that Nick Fury will be in this story, the same with Black Widow. Unsure about the main villain of the story, but I will have that determined before the next chapter goes up. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Black Widow's Dragon Surprise Part 1

**AN: Well, the time has come for young Michael to be introduced to Nick Fury. Of course, everyone is expecting a man that is close to middle age. Surprises around, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Chapter Three: Black Widow's Dragon Surprise Part 1**

Working with Tony Stark, and I mean working with him personally, means getting used to some perks that Tony himself has. Virginia, called "Pepper", knows that first hand. Tony is well known for being brilliant, not shy, and of course, arrogant. Pepper gets infuriated while working at Stark Enterprises, and for Tony first hand, but that did not stop her from loving him anyway.

Now, she heard that she brought someone out here that he was researching for a long enough time. Before the guy's meeting with Nick Fury, Tony himself wanted Pepper to meet him. Tony said he was rather young, just so that Pepper was going to be aware of that little fact. Pepper, being of rather high intelligence and ingenuity, assumed that the guy Tony was talking about was going to be in his mid twenties, or even in his early thirties.

So, imagine her surprise when she found out that the guy that Tony Stark, head of Stark Enterprises, and well known super hero Iron Man. The "man" intended to be a new Avenger, turned out to be a kid not even out of high school.

"Tony," Pepper asked, bringing Tony to the side as Michael sat at a desk reading a book, "how old is he?"

"I have no idea." Tony said innocently.

"Tony!"

"I never asked him." Tony said again. Pepper glared at him, and Tony backed down from her.

"Fine. Michael, how old are you?" Tony asked him.

"16." Michael said.

"See, now you know." Tony said.

"He is almost a baby. You are going to get him killed!" Pepper whispered.

"No, I'm not. He can handle himself." Tony said. "Besides, I am confident that he can do the job. If not, he can head back home."

Pepper didn't say a word, she just glared at him, and sighed. Tony Stark can be a real piece of work sometimes. Who knew that better than Pepper herself?

She could only crack a smile as she thought of the way that Tony was going to explain this, this being the fact that Michael was not a legal adult at the moment to Nick...

* * *

Well, here he was. Nick was dragged out to Stark Enterprises because Tony wanted him to meet this guy that he had his eye on. This guy, whoever he was supposed to be, was someone that had extraordinary power. That piqued Nick's interest enough to the point that he came out here to see what the big deal was. Also, Nick noted that Tony said that there was something about this guy that was going to catch him off guard. When he further inquired about what that was, Tony told him to come out here to see him in person.

Just as Nick was about to lose his patience, Tony came walking in, that usual smirk on his face.

"Well, any reason why you wanted me to come out here? Where's this guy that you wanted me to see?" Nick asked, shaking his hand.

"Well, he is just outside, waiting for me to introduce you to him." Tony said.

"You said he's young. How young is he?" Nick asked Tony.

"Well, it's better that you see for yourself." Tony said. "Mike?"

Nick's expression changed from curiosity, to flat out confusion as he watched a kid who couldn't be more than 15 entered the room. He was dressed in a black suit, with a red shirt, and his long blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail. He looked really nervous, and Nick continued to look confused at the kid that stood before him.

"Tony, how old is this kid?" Nick asked him.

"Old enough to be your great grandson." Michael said.

Nick snapped his neck to Michael, and glared at him.

"Nick, this is Michael, Michael Harris." Tony said, trying to ease the forgoing tension that was already building between the two of them.

"Hello, sorry about that crack." Michael said.

"Kid, if that is the best you can do, you need some work." Nick said. "The fact that you are willing to stand your ground, that means you are willing to stand your ground."

"So, let's get down to business. Here is what I want you to see." Tony said. Once again, he pulled out the DVD player, and played the DVD that Tony showed Michael while he recovered in the hospital. Nick watched the short little movie, and he looked almost astonished as to what he saw.

"Damn." Nick said.

"My thoughts exactly." Tony said in agreement. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I think that Natasha will have to train him." Nick said. "She isn't going to like that he is so young, though."

"Don't tell her. I am going to love the look that she is going to have when she first meets him." Tony said.

"Is that really necessary?" Nick said.

"It is an immature trick that I am pulling." Tony said. "Of course it is."

"Kid, it has been nice knowing you. " Nick said to Michael.

"Can I just ask you something?" Michael asked the two of them. "She is going to flat out kick my ass, isn't she?"

"I can say with all honesty, most likely." Tony said.

* * *

Well, as it was agreed upon earlier, Tony and Nick did not tell Natalie Rushman, who was known to the rest of the Avengers as Black Widow, that she was getting a young, really young prodigy to train. Before he left to do other business elsewhere, Nick wanted to make sure that Tony was going to tell her, but again, Tony being Tony was going to leave that alone. For kicks and laughs, he wanted her to see first hand that this kid was young, and see her reaction with out any prior warning.

So, when she arrived, dressed in a skirt and nice top, she met Tony in his office, and assumed that the guy was already going to be in there. After the usual pleasantries were exchanged, she grew ever more guarded. When he wasn't, and noticed that Tony was fighting back laughter, she was immediately suspicious.

"Tony, where is this kid that I was supposed to be training?" Natalie asked him.

"Well, he is here, but there is something that you should be aware of first." Tony said.

"Okay, what is it about?" Natalie asked him.

Tony took a deep breath, and then he spoke. "It is about the guy that I requested that you train."

"What's wrong with him?" Natalie asked again.

"He's on the young side." Tony said.

"How young is he? 25? 20?" Natalie wondered.

"See for yourself." Tony smiled. "Michael, come on in."

The door slowly opened, and Natalie stood up and watched as a kid that was just about a high school student, walked in, wearing a black suit, with his hair in a ponytail, and glasses on his face.

"You are kidding me, right?" Natalie said, turning between Michael and Tony. "He is a baby!" Tony looked over her shoulder to see Michael's reaction to Natalie dressing him down, and his calm expression was changing to one of some anger.

"Natalie..." Tony said, trying to stop her.

"I am supposed to train this little kid? Even if I do, I might kill him before he makes it through the first day of training!" She said. Tony saw from a glimpse that he stole that Michael was kind of contemplating saying something, and given what Tony would say in his position, Michael thought that it might be something stupid.

"I think he can make it. How will you know if you do not give him a chance?" Tony said.

"Just how old is he?" Natalie asked. Tony saw Michael open his mouth, and Tony made as if he was going to stop him, but he was too late. Michael's mouth was opened, and the words were already out of his mouth.

"Old enough to be your great-grandson." Michael shot at her.

Dead silence. Michael knew that he said the wrong thing, and Tony knew that from the look of utter horror on his face. Natalie looked at Michael and Tony. From her seat, Natalie got up, and began to stomp towards him. At this point, Michael had a deer in headlights look on his face. That look, of course, prompted Tony got up from his chair and immediately stepped between them.

"Okay, fine. Have him ready to go by tomorrow morning." Natalie said to Tony. She shot a deadly glare Michael's way, and stomped out of the office. Once they were alone, Tony turned to Michael.

"Well, I would say good luck, but I think that she is going to flat out kill you now." Tony said to him.

"So, what should I expect from her?" Michael asked, casually glancing at the door, just to make sure she was not coming back to get in a shot at him.

"I would bring your best stuff, and be prepared for a beating." Tony said.

From the short time that he had been here, Michael was able to pick up on when Tony was being serious. He seen him joke around with Pepper from time to time, like what Michael would use to do with his friends and family. Now, with the look of pity and fear that he had for his young protégé, Michael could see that he was being dead serious. That really scared him.

* * *

 **AN: Michael's training is up next chapter, and boy is he going to regret that crack from earlier...**


	4. Black Widow's Dragon Surprise Part 2

**AN: Okay, a few points before the chapter begin. I have been thinking about how this story should go. One of those being, who should the main villain be? Thinking about that, I was thinking about how the story should end. Thinking about those, I decided to end the story with less than as many chapters that will be needed to tell this story in the way that I see is best suited for it. Another thing, there will be another story with** _ **The Avengers**_ **. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four: Black Widow's Dragon Surprise Part 2**

Michael had no idea what was in store for him. What he was thinking about was the training that he was going to get under Black Widow. Tony gave him an idea of what he was in store for when he made that crack about her age when they first met. Tony warned him that he was going to pay for that. He didn't say that bluntly, but if you knew Tony Stark, and how he acted, you would know by the serious look on his face that he was dead serious.

He kind of had that thought in his mind as Michael moved to the Avengers training facility. He was worried about what was in store for him, and he was more than concerned about possibly letting her down. Michael was given a room that was roughly the same size that he had when he was rooming at Stark Enterprises. Natalie, Black Widow's real name, told him that when the time was right, she was going to train him, and train him hard.

He sort of knew what that meant, and it wasn't a good thought that ran through his mind. Michael grabbed some dinner, and ate it in his room, which is where he stayed for most of the night. As he was there, he couldn't help but think of Melody, his "sister" that he left back home. Michael did miss her, and he wanted to bring her out here, but he wondered if that was going to be allowed. As for his other friends and family? Whenever he thought about them, the people that he was supposed to support and love, and vice versa, that got him furious.

He didn't want to think about it for any longer than he should think about it. He came here willingly, and if his friends, family and loved ones would have treated him a little bit better, maybe he would not have been as anxious to come out here as he was. As the dark night came around, he changed into his night clothes, and climbed into his bed. Michael laid there for a few minutes, and dosed off to sleep.

* * *

His peaceful sleep was ended when a sharp blow to his head caused him to bolt up with a start. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. Michael soon saw Natalie, Black Widow, standing over him, an angry look on her normally pretty face.

"Rise and shine." She told him, literally kicking him off of the bed.

"Tony said you had some stuff that can really work for the Avengers, but I don't believe it." She said. "So, until you show me just what you can do, I am train you hard. Get ready, and meet me out on the track. If you are so much as a second late, you are going to regret it. Big time."

Michael, who was still trying to adjust to being rudely awakened, saw her walk out of his room, and shut the door loudly behind her.

"Boy, I am really starting to regret that old joke I made about her earlier." Michael said to himself. He got himself ready, and damn near sprinted to the track, knowing that she really meant what she said to him.

* * *

Natalie saw Michael rushed to the track, and smirked as she saw the fear in his eyes as he approached her.

"Good. At least you are punctual." She said. Michael saw that she was only dressed in a tank top and running shorts. Being a teen, of course that got his attention, for obvious reasons. Michael turned away from her, and took a look around the track. It was a fairly big one, and he knew that he was going to have to run this thing. How many times, he didn't know.

"Alright, start running." She told him.

"How long?" Michael asked her.

"Until I tell you to stop." Natalie said. "Go!"

Michael sighed, and began to run. _I am really regretting this..._ He told himself.

* * *

Natalie could only smile as she saw Michael continuously run around the large track. For everything that she thought about him, for being so young, he really did show some stamina. She wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily, though, so she just let him keep running. After about an hour or so running, she motioned for him to come over. Almost out of breath, he obliged.

"Tired, huh?" She teased.

"Yes, I am." Michael said, catching his breath, or at least trying to.

"Fine. I figured that you might have had enough for today." Natalie said. "By no means am I done with you, though."

"I know." Michael said, breathing deeply.

"Come on. Let's get something into you before you die of exhaustion." Natalie said, giving him a smile.

Michael could only smile back, finally feeling a little relieved.

* * *

It was just like with Tony, although she never said it first hand, or even knew about Michael and Tony's first experience with that power that he so called had. She knew that there was something about him that she was going to see, but from what Tony showed her, Michael had incredible power, but she wanted to see it first hand for herself, and not on a video screen.

During a little lull in the day, Michael managed to tell her about a story that his grandmother told him about the power that he supposedly has. From what he remembered, she told him that he will have all of his powers once there is a dragon tattoo on his left arm. He was very vague about what else can be expected, but he did remember that it had something to do with the full moon. This was all he can recollect, seeing as how this was told to him when he was around five or so.

This was all well and good, because at least it gave her an explanation as to where his "powers" supposedly came from. Alas again, she wanted to see what he was capable of first hand. How? Well, that is the question that she is going to answer on her own.

* * *

"So, how is he doing?" Tony asked Natalie. He decided to see how Michael was doing, but more so to see if he was still alive after everything and her training him.

"For a kid, he is in shape and has some endurance." She said, honestly. "I haven't seen anything that says otherwise. Still, I want to see how he acts in the field to see where he stands along with the big boys."

"That isn't going to be a problem." Tony said, clasping his hands behind his head. "He has the skill, we know that. The problem is getting that power out of him."

"How? How do we do that?" Natalie asked him.

"I don't know." Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly do not have a slightest idea how we do that."

* * *

The next night, Natalie wanted to go and talk to Michael, just to get a gage on what he was about. So there she was, walking to his room, when he suddenly stepped out, and began walking towards the exit. He was dressed in his pajamas, still, and he walked right passed her. He looked as though he was in a trance, which would explain why he walked passed her without even acknowledge the presence of herself.

Michael stood outside of Stark Enterprises, just staring at the full moon.

"Michael? Are you alright?" Natalie asked, slowly approaching him. As soon as she got close to him, she saw that his arm was glowing red, mostly from the tattoo on his left arm. It took the shape of a dragon, and it started just short of his hand, and ran all the way up his arm, and appeared to end somewhere on his back.

" _ **The moon shall chose the Dragon Warrior, and I have been chosen."**_ Michael appeared to say, but while it came out of Michael's mouth, that clearly was not his voice.

"Michael?" Natalie asked, growing a little concerned and taking a step back as a precaution.

Natalie watched in both astonishment, and amazement as Michael transformed into a very large white dragon. He towered over her, and turned to her, staring at her with those green eyes that replaced his blue ones.

He tilted his head to the side, just continuing to look at her.

" _ **Come with me."**_ That voice from before said.

Natalie stood there, contemplated even doing this, but soon enough, she climbed up onto his back, and they soon flew off.

* * *

As Michael, in his dragon form flew, she couldn't help but to notice how majestic it was, flying on the back of this dragon. He flew through the sky without care, but was careful enough to stay out of sight of anyone that might see what, or who they were. She couldn't help but to think, with such a young man, he was able to be on the level of some adults. Well, let's hold off on that for a moment. Michael might be able to do that, but until he is put in the field with the rest of them.

Soon enough, they came to a clearing, and Michael landed, and she climbed off of his back. Before she could even say anything, Michael turned back into his human form, and collapsed a few feet from her. Natalie rushed to his side, and realized not only was he alright, but he fell asleep. She couldn't help but to chuckle at this sight. She just sat near him, and watched him rest.

He was going to be a good addition to the team, that's for sure.

* * *

 **AN: I promise that the next chapter will be done and uploaded as soon as I finish it and find a way to upload it. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned.**


	5. The Dragon Avenger

**AN: I already have another story in mind for this "series" that I plan on doing. Of course, I have to finish this story before I continue on. I know that with this story about the** _ **Avengers**_ **, that just about five chapters is on the short side, but that kind of was intended. After all, this was an intro story, and I MIGHT do a sequel. With that said, let's finish this story, shall we?**

 _ **Quick Note: From what I learned, Black Widow was referred to both Natasha and Natalie, so if I got that wrong, I apologize for that.**_

 **Chapter Five: The Dragon Avenger**

It was not needed to be said, but it kind of had to be stated. They had one hell of a new recruit on their hands. By they, _The Avengers._ Tony brought this kid in, and he had an idea of what he was capable of, because he did his homework on him. Natasha, the Black Widow and his training partner, was skeptical of his 'talents'. Of course, as she sat there, with his sleeping head at her feet, she saw first hand he worth everything that was said about him. There was still the question of his untapped potential.

What they, she and Tony, saw was that Michael was able to transform into a pure white dragon, and do massive damage to whatever he had his sights on. The main issue was how to trigger that power, and how to control it. Those points were going to be addressed in due time. Natasha looked over at Michael, and smiled. Even though he was a kid, he had a hell of a lot of potential for someone that was on the young side of age. There was one thing that had to be obvious to everyone.

They had one hell of an Avenger on their hands.

* * *

"So, you saw it first hand, huh? How was it?" Tony asked Natasha as they returned to Stark Enterprises.

"He was able to fly in a majestic way. Amazing, and he is only a kid." Natasha said.

"He's older than a kid. He's right about sixteen." Tony said.

"How did the others take it?" Natasha asked him.

"I'm sorry. What?" Tony said, a little caught off guard by the question.

"How did the other Avengers take it when you told them about Michael?" Natasha asked Tony.

"I did not tell them a thing." Tony said. Natasha put her hands on her hips, and was about to read him the riot act when he continued.

"There's more to his power than meets the eye." Tony said. "He has psychokinesis, and element manipulation powers."

"How did you figure that out?" Natasha asked him.

"I had an interesting conversation with his grandmother. Her husband, his grandfather, gave him the powers when he was young. Then she asked why Michael was out here. When I explained exactly who I was-" Tony paused for a moment, and cringed hard before continuing, "-she began using almost every swear word known to man."

"Every swear word?" Natasha asked.

"Probably, I stopped listening when I had to fight the ringing in my ears." Tony said. Natasha laughed, and Tony smiled, but his smile was replaced by a more serious look.

"I already told Steve that we have a new recruit, and I told him enough about Michael to get him to come and meet him." Tony said. "Michael came up with a great idea as to how to introduce himself to Steve."

"How?" Natasha asked him. Knowing Tony, this was going to be good.

"Wait and see." Tony said, a smile on his face.

* * *

Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America, was summoned to Stark Enterprises by Tony Stark for some reason. That reason being was that Tony wanted to introduce him to the 'newest Avenger', so to speak. The guy's name was Michael Harris, and from what Tony and Natasha told him, this guy was someone that had serious power. He had to see for himself what this guy was all about.

So he went to the cafeteria, and saw that it was oddly empty, except for one kid that was sitting at a table, eating something or whatever. He had long blonde hair, and he looked like the guy that Tony and Natasha were describing to him. Steve didn't think that this was the guy that they were talking about, so he sat at the opposite end of the cafeteria, not even acknowledging the kid that was sitting in there with him. He was in there because Tony told him to wait in there until he introduced him to Michael.

Of course, Michael was the guy in there with Steve, and Michael smiled, knowing that Steve was not aware of that.

"I take it that you are here for Tony, right?" Michael said, not introducing himself.

"Yeah, who are you supposed to be?" Steve asked him.

"No one important, but Tony said that Captain America would be here soon enough." Michael said. Knowing that Steve was Captain America, he decided to go a little bit further.

"From what I heard, this guy's powers are far greater than Captain America's." Michael said.

"I doubt it." Steve said.

"I have seen comparisons, and Michael is better, by a country mile." Michael said.

"Really?" Steve said. He smiled, and braced himself for what he was about to do, then smiled. Then he turned his back to the kid, picked up a cafeteria table, and flung it right over his own head. Steve was about to call out to the kid, then he turned around, and saw the kid holding the table on the tip of his finger.

"What the hell?" Steve said in disbelief.

"See, I told you that the kid was better." Michael said, flicking the table on the ground.

At this point, Tony and Natasha entered the cafeteria, and Steve immediately approached them.

"I take it that you met Michael Harris?" Tony asked him, a smile on his face.

"What!?" Steve said in disbelief. "This is a kid!"

"A kid with potential, as you just saw with your own eyes." Natasha said.

"The newest Avenger? Him, are you serious?" Steve laughed.

During his conversation with Natasha and Tony, Michael walked over to Steve, who had his back to him. Before Steve had time to react, Michael had Steve on the ground, due to Michael tripping him.

"See? I told you I was better than you." Michael said, with a laugh.

This was going to get interesting before it was over.

* * *

 **BACK IN MALIBU**

Ever since Michael left, things didn't change much. His friends and family, along with Miley and her family and friends. They heard rarely from him, and to be honest, this is coming from Melody, he really didn't care to tell them what was happening. Michael told her that he loved his life now, and was not planning on coming back.

That was one thing, now here is the other one.

Melody felt as though she lost her protector. See, Michael always looked out for her, like what a big brother should do. Now he was gone, and she felt helpless. Here's the thing, Melody and Jake Ryan was never going to get along, because for one, she knew that he was badmouthing Michael whenever he got the chance, and the other thing was that Miley knew that he was doing this, and she let him do it, like she did not even care about Michael at all.

Something had to be done, and Michael was the one to do it.

* * *

The students filed into the auditorium as they were instructed to, because there was a major announcement that had to be made. There was no idea by anyone what was about to be said, or done, but it was going to be good, at least in some of the students eyes.

"What is going on?" Miley asked, as she took a seat next to Jake.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Oliver asked, leaning back towards the two.

"I have no idea, but anything to get out of class, I am all for." Jake responded. The stage had everything set up like it was going to be a speech made by someone important.

As everyone was seated, the lights dimmed a little, and then a man in a suit appeared on stage.

"Well, hello Seaview High. For those of you who do not know who I am, I go by the name of Tony Stark, owner and CEO of Stark Enterprises." Tony said, getting a round of applause.

"Okay." Tony said, taking a deep breath, and smiling before continuing. "If you know the Avengers, you wold know that I am one of them. For the past few months, myself and Black Widow have been training the newest Avenger. Seeing as how he is a former student at this school, I would like to introduce him to you all."

Soon enough, dressed in a white suit, glasses, and his hair in a ponytail, Michael Harris stepped out on the stage, and he looked around, and smirked. He stepped to Tony, shook his hand, and stepped aside as Michael took his place at the microphone.

"Well, I see that some of you are genuinely surprised at what I am doing here." Michael said. "See, I wasn't living up to my full potential sitting here at this school, but Tony came and helped me find my full potential, and I have him to thank for that."

Michael scanned the crowd, and saw someone. A smile crossed his face.

"I want to thank a close friend of mine, and that is someone who helped me leave and become a better man. Jake Ryan, come on up here." Michael said.

Jake looked around briefly, and slowly walked up to the stage. Michael shook his hand, and glad handed with him.

Jake smiled as well, not knowing what was coming.

Michael stopped shaking his hand, and leaned into the microphone to speak again.

"Jake, I have something for you, and for what you did to me, you had this coming." Michael said.

He walked over to where Jake was standing, and punched him in the face. Almost everyone, including Tony was shocked. Well, Tony kind of knew that was coming. Michael waved to his former classmates, and casually walked off stage. Tony waved, and left as well.

* * *

Tony, Pepper, Michael, and Natasha was on the plane heading back to Stark Enterprises, while Tony told Natasha what happened at the assembly with Michael and Jake Ryan.

"Basically, Michael punched Jake right on the stage." Tony said.

Natasha looked from Tony to Michael in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, that happened." Michael said, smiling. "I was planning that for a while."

"What happened between you and Jake that would make you do something like that?" Pepper asked him.

"Honestly? He took the girl that I liked from me." Michael said. "Besides that, he is the biggest asshole in California."

"Well, it looks as though you certainly left a mark on him that he won't forget." Tony said.

"He had it coming." Michael said. "After everything he has and will do to me and her, the worst is in store for him. Trust me."

"Okay, so, what is your future now that you are an Avenger?" Pepper asked.

"Focus on my new life. Plain and simple." Michael said. "My family is in my past, and now the Avengers are my future."

"That's one way of putting it." Tony said, giving him a smile. Tony entered the cockpit for a moment, then he came back and took a seat.

"Well, change of plans." Tony said, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Michael asked.

"That was Nick. We are heading out to S.H.I.E.L.D because the other Avengers want to meet you." Tony said.

"Really? Now?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Tony smiled. "Let's go meet your new teammates."

Michael returned his smile, knowing that this new adventure was just getting off the ground.

 **THE END...for now**

 **AN: I already decided to do a sequel for this story, so I might as well end it right here. I will post the new story as soon as I get it well planned out, so be on the lookout for it.**


End file.
